


Handling Dragons

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 09:54:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11033787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Draco likes the direct approach.





	Handling Dragons

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for HP_May_Madness' 2017 fest.   
>  Day Twenty-Eight prompt(s) used: I believed that love was just some cheesy thing that you'd get pushed into when you're older. Boy, did I get proved wrong.  
> Word Prompts: yawn, yarn, yellow  
> Pairing: Charlie/Draco  
> Kink: macrophilia
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Handling Dragons

~

“Ugh,” sneered Draco. “This party is a yawn.”

“Agreed,” said Blaise, sipping his drink. “Although Pansy seems to be having fun.” 

Draco looked over to the impromptu dance floor, where Pansy was dancing with, of all people, Longbottom. She was easy to spot in her short, bright yellow robes. Draco rolled his eyes. “Okay, you know it’s bad if she’s getting pulled and we’re not. This is definitely not our sort of crowd.” 

“Speak for yourself,” Blaise murmured. “I believe someone interesting just walked in.” 

Turning to look at the door, Draco groaned. “Weasleys? Don’t tell me you fancy one of _them_.” 

Setting down his glass, Blaise smiled tightly. “Say what you will, but Ginny Weasley’s hot.” 

Draco shrugged. “If you like that sort of thing, I suppose. I prefer my partners with more cock. The bigger, the better.” 

“Which is the only reason I go anyplace with you,” Blaise said. “Less competition. Right, I’m going over there. If things go right, I’ll have her robes on my floor come morning.” 

Draco snorted. “Be careful. She’s just the sort to tie you up in yarn and tease you for hours.” 

Blaise grinned. “If I’m lucky. Wish me luck!” 

“Luck,” Draco muttered, scowling as he walked away. Huffing, he snagged another glass of ale from a floating tray and, sighing, made his way toward the back patio. No one was out there, and, pulling a cigarette from his robes, Draco lit up, inhaling deeply. 

“They say that’s not good for you,” came a voice.

Draco turned, raising an eyebrow. “Excuse me?” 

A redhead grinned at him and, reaching into his own pocket, produced his own fags. “Don’t worry, I’m not judging. After all, I do it, too.” 

“Ah.” Draco looked the man over. He was slightly shorter than Draco, but stocky, with broad shoulders and scarred hands. His robes were unbuttoned and there was a hint of a tattoo on his neck. “You’re a Weasey, I presume?” 

“Kind of difficult to hide with this hair.” The man extended a hand. “Charlie.”

“Draco Malfoy,” Draco said, shaking his hand. 

“Oh, I know who you are.” Charlie smirked. “We’ve been trained to recognise Malfoys on sight.” 

Despite himself, Draco laughed. “Touché.” 

Charlie leaned on the banister. “So, here by yourself?” 

“Technically, no,” said Draco. “My friends have just had better luck than me tonight, though.” 

Charlie took a drag off his cigarette. “Maybe your night’s finally looking up,” he said. “Mine certainly seems to be.” 

Draco blinked. “You’re bold.” 

Charlie shrugged. “Saves time. In my line of work, it’s best to use a confident, direct approach.” 

“Oh? What do you do?” 

Slowly, Charlie smiled. “I handle dragons.” 

Draco licked his lips. “I’ve heard dragon keepers have to be strong and smart,” he said. 

“It helps.” Charlie dropped his cigarette stub, grinding it under his heel. “Some consider us fools for messing with creatures that can burn you up on a whim.” 

“Sounds brave to me.” 

Charlie hummed, and taking the cigarette from Draco’s fingers, he took a long drag before discarding it. “Of course _you_ consider it brave,” he murmured, leaning in. “You’re a dragon.” 

Charlie’s kiss was like his approach, confident and bold, and when he drew back, Draco had no doubt about what he wanted. He smiled. “There’s a gazebo in the garden,” Draco said. “We could see if it’s…unoccupied.” 

“I like the way you think,” Charlie said, dragging Draco off the porch and into the dark yard. 

They groped and kissed on the way, and by the time they got to the gazebo, Draco’s robes were half off, and Charlie’s shirt was unbuttoned. The gazebo was mercifully empty, and they stumbled inside, Charlie pressing Draco down onto one of the benches. 

Draco shoved Charlie’s shirt off his shoulders while Charlie palmed Draco’s erection through his trousers, making him moan. 

“How do you want to do this?’ Charlie asked. 

Draco undid his flies, shoving his trousers and pants down to his knees. “Fuck me.” 

“With pleasure,” Charlie said, manoeuvring Draco until he was bent over the side of the gazebo, his knees on a bench, his arse in the air. “Charm okay?” 

“Yes,” Draco panted. “Hurry up.” 

Charlie chuckled, his thumbs spreading Draco’s cheeks apart. “You’re going to want me to take my time,” he said. He murmured a couple of spells, and Draco felt slick and open. “Most people find the charms aren’t enough.” 

Draco huffed. “I think you’ll find I’m diff— Oh fuck!”

Charlie laughed softly, even as he pressed deeper. “Yeah,” he panted. “That’s about right.” 

Draco’s nails gripped the wood of the gazebo as he struggled to breathe. Fuck, but Charlie was big. His cock had to be the largest Draco had even taken, and as he moved deeper, Draco wasn’t sure he could manage. “Wait,” he panted. 

Charlie stopped immediately. “You okay?” 

“Yes.” Draco hung his head. “You’re…big.” 

“Not too big, I hope.” 

Draco gritted his teeth. “There’s no such thing,” he said. “Just give me a moment.” 

“Of course.” Charlie reached around, wrapping a calloused hand around Draco’s deflated cock. “Here, let’s see if I can make you feel better.” 

He began moving his hand up and down Draco’s prick, and Draco’s breath hitched. With his arse muscles spasming around the huge cock in his arse, and the quick, rough wanking Charlie was subjecting him to, liquid heat soon settled in Draco’s core. He hardened again quickly, his body trembling. 

“Feels like you’re ready,” Charlie said, thrusting himself all the way in. 

Draco whimpered, his eyes rolling back in his head. “Yes,” he hissed, aching his back to try to take Charlie deeper.

Charlie didn’t need more encouragement. Grunting, he withdrew, sliding back in slowly at first. Soon, he began speeding up, his cock hammering Draco’s prostate with every stroke. With each thrust, Draco was able to take him more easily until Charlie was riding Draco steadily, slamming into him with quick thrusts. 

Draco had never felt anything like it. He felt like he was being split apart, like Charlie had reached deeper inside him than anyone before, and when Draco’s orgasm hit him, it was almost a surprise, bursting from him as his vision whited out. 

Dimly, he felt Charlie grind his hips against him as he spilled his cock inside him, and then Draco was being pressed into the bench by a hard, muscled body. 

“Fuck,” Draco whispered. 

“I must agree,” said Charlie, climbing off him. 

As he helped Draco stand and dress, Draco took a good look at his cock. Even limp, it was impressive, long, thick and uncut. His mouth watered as he considered what it would be like to suck it. 

“If you keep looking at me like that, I’m going to be ready to go again in minute,” Charlie said, tone amused. 

Smirking, Draco looked up at him. “I think I’m in love.” 

Throwing back his head, Charlie laughed. “I’ve always believed love was this cheesy thing you got pushed into when you’re older, but maybe you can prove me wrong.” 

Draco stepped closer. “I’m happy to try. Care to go back to mine?” 

“What about your friends? Won’t they worry about you?” 

Draco snorted. “They already abandoned me. Screw them.” 

“Ah, I here I was hoping you’d screw me again,” Charlie purred.

Draco smirked. “Count on it,” he said before Apparating them away. 

~


End file.
